All Because of the Ruddy Gobstones
by Nickel Chickadee
Summary: What do 7 year old Bellatrix, 6 year old Andromeda and Sirius, 5 year old Regulus and Severus, and 3 year old Naricssa do when they are sent to a future where a noseless man terrorizes people led by a boy with bad vision and an old man who seems to know everything about them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm back with my first Harry Potter fanfic because I just lost interest in the Twilight world, but I'll finish the other ****fic...someday. A fair warning, Narcissa speaks with a small child accent because she _is _only three. Anyway, NJOY and please review :) **

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"But Mummy, why do _we _have to watch him? It's not like he's a baby," whined 7-year-old Bellatrix Black. Her sisters, 3-year-old Narcissa, 6-year-old Andromeda, and their mother, Druella Rosier Black, had been on their way home from a quick visit to Borgin and Burkes when they had chanced upon a young boy.

His skin chalk white, but his hair was thick and black, much like Bellatrix. He looked so much like Bellatrix, one could mistake him for her cousin or brother. The mystery boy hadn't said a word to them, but he had been lost, alone, and Druella had sensed his something about him. So she had brought him along, and merely went on with her to visit their family in Grimmauld Place.

"Do shut up, Bella, I'll still be in the house, it's only for a few hours, just stay with your cousins and watch him," Druella replied, with a sigh of exasperation as she–quite literally–dumped the four children on her sister-in-law's doorstep and tapped her wand on the door four times.

Instantly, the door creaked open to reveal a small, flesh colored house elf. Upon seeing who was at the door, the servant bowed low, so low, Andromeda feared he would kiss the floor.

"Mistress Druella, come inside, my mistress," he welcomed in a somewhat bright tone, before nearly getting knocked over by said mistress as she impatiently stormed in, trailed by her three daughters and the unnamed boy.

Druella tossed her wet coat to Kreacher, an act that Bellatrix and Narcissa copied while Andromeda and the mystery boy merely handed their possessions to the odd elf.

In the sitting room, Walburga and Orion quickly rose to their feet at the sight of their relative.

"Druella! What are you doing here, without warning?" asked Orion smoothly, while his wife remained in a disdainful silence. He couldn't help but sigh mentally; the two wives had never gotten along particularly well.

"I need to speak to you about what Cygnus had discovered," she spoke strangely. Accenting words that normally wouldn't normally be accented.

Instantly, the expression on Walburga and Orion's face changed to a mixture of shock and alarm.

"Of course, Druella. But let us take this conversation to a more _private _area. The kitchen, shall we?" Orion said as he ushered his wife and Druella out the door towards the kitchen with an order to Kreacher to clear all the elves away from the said meeting place. This act alone was very questionable as no respectable pureblood would be caught dead in a kitchen.

So there they were, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, and the mystery boy, standing in the middle of the sitting room, at a loss at what to do. They weren't unused to being abruptly left out of adult conversations, but that didn't mean they enjoyed it.

Bellatrix couldn't help but pout, "I wish they would stop treating us like babies! I happen to already be _seven years old,_"

Andromeda shrugged, "Just leave it, Bella, and let's find something to do," she suggested.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, scoffed. It was so like Andromeda to _not _be curious and just 'leave it be'.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" she asked, giving up.

Andromeda's face broke into a victorious smile. "Let's find Siri and Reg!" she cried, nearly shrieking in excitement.

Bellatrix was taken aback by her outburst but was just as delighted as Andromeda.

"Yeah! C'mon Cissy, and _you," _she nearly shouted, grabbing her youngest sister's arm she more or less dragged her after Andromeda to their cousins' rooms.

They bounded up the dark blue colored stairs, the mystery boy following them up.

Bellatrix swung around a corner and pounded on her cousin's door.

"Sirius! Siri, it's us! Bella, and them!" she shouted. She had always preferred the jokester Sirius to the always-serious Regulus, and she made sure everyone knew that.

Truthfully, nearly _everyone_preferred Sirius to Regulus, and though not everyone voiced their opinions, they suspected–correctly–that Regulus already knew this to be true.

The door swung open to reveal the wolfishly grinning Sirius.

"Bella! Cissy! Boy-I-don't-know!" he cried, drawing all three into a huge hug.

Cissy giggled as they separated and were joined by Andromeda who was dragging Regulus out of his room.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Play!" Regulus could be heard crying, as Andromeda rolled her eyes and brought him over to the rest of the group.

"Don't be such a goblin, Reggy," Andromeda said through a smile. She was one of the few who actually liked Regulus better than serious and thank Merlin he knew that.

"What are you lot doing here, anyway?" grumbled Regulus.

Andromeda smiled, "Mum brought us here, with him," she explained, pointing at the quiet dark boy who was looking rather like an outsider amongst the group.

"Who are you?" Regulus asked, noticing the other boy for the first time.

Sirius grinned and slung his arm across the other boy's shoulders. "Who cares, Reggy! Now we're even, three boys and three girls! We can finally have a fair game of gobstones, and you'll all see who's the champion," he declared.

"I'm the champion, of course!" Bellatrix broke in. She and Sirius, like Andromeda and Regulus, were exceptionally close thanks to their ages and interests. Cissy usually drifted between the two pairs, but with the new boy here, who knew if Cissy would get her own pair?

Either way, between each other, she and Sirius were constantly trying to beat each other at everything, and when the other got too proud, they brought each other down a few pegs.

"Hold on, dear cousin, I think you've gotten it all terribly wrong," Sirius said in a sudden courteous tone.

Bellatrix's grin widened as she crossed her arms and said in the same mannerly tone, "Oh really, _dear _cousin? Because last time, I clearly beating you in three way gobstones, and you storming off, scattering the gobstones _everywhere,_" 

Sirius scowled in response. "Really? I'm quite sure you are mistaken, _beloved _Bella, because _I _remember winning, and _you _throwing gobstones everywhere,"

"That was months ago!" Bellatrix retorted, horrified at the mention of the forgotten event. She had been forced to find and polish each of the gobstones until they sparkled.

Narcissa decided to speak up for the first time. "I wemembaw when Siwius wost. He tuwned as puwple as aunt Walbuwga's silk, wuffled, dwess wobe collaw,"

Everyone laughed, and Sirius' face returned to the same royal shade of plums.

Trying to take the pressure off of him, he turned to the unnamed boy. "What did you say your name was again, chap?"

The boy suddenly found immense interest in his shoes and began to shuffle his feet in place.

"Come on, chap, your name can't be _that _bad," encouraged Sirius.

"Severus," the boy mumbled. The effect on Sirius was immediate and his barking laughter filled their ears.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" he guffawed. "You're name is Severus! Like, like, _Snivellus!_" he cried as he redoubled in laughter.

Somehow feeling more talkative now that his pride was being jabbed at, Severus spoke again.

"What were you saying about gobstones, again?" he reminded, questioning Narcissa.

Narcissa was taken back at being addressed, but she quickly broke into a smile.

"Yeah, I wemembew Siwius was so bwoody upset that aftew he scattewed the gobstones evewywhewe, he got yelled at by Aunt Walbuwga, and Aunt Walbuwga can _yell,_" she stressed as everyone but Severus shuddered. They had all been at the mercy of Walburga's lectures at least once in their life, and none of them wanted to repeat the experience.

"Fine! I'll prove I'm the champion at gobstones!" Declared Sirius.

Regulus looked at Sirius with a look of foreboding. "But the only gobstones are in Dad's office," he reminded his brother, though he had a feeling Sirius already knew this.

"Oh I know, little brother," Sirius said as a smile split his face and he took Bellatrix by hand–something only he and her parents could do–and tip toed over to his fathers' _off limits _room.

As they watched the two dark headed cousins run off, Narcissa, Severus, Andromeda, and Regulus found themselves reluctantly following at a much slower pace.

"They're going to get themselves killed," Regulus muttered as they approached the already opened door to their father's study.

When they entered they saw Bellatrix and Sirius huddled around a small chest.

"What's that?" Andromeda asked curiously.

Bellatrix frowned, "What do you think it is Andy? The gobstones of course," she said.

Just then, Sirius cried, "Got it!" and the chest's lid popped open. Suddenly a huge storm of what appeared to be dust filled the air and whipped around as if in a storm.

It whirled around the six young children and enclosed them in a small circle. They were blinded as the sandy substance stung their skin and burned their eyes.

"I don't wike this!" Narcissa's squeal was the last thing they all heard before everything went black and the dust tornado swallowed them whole.

* * *

**Ü**

**Be Happy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! So, tomorrow it's Take Your Child To Work Day, and my mom works at home so...yeah, I can write more so I decided to update, after all it's been a few days. Thank You so much to the people who followed/favorited this and an EXTRA EXTRA BIG THANK YOU to QueenDromeda for reviewing! I luv ya! Anyway, here's the next chapter, don't worry, I'm already working on the ****third so it won't be a long wait. NJOY!**

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Credits and Kudos to J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter **

The first thing Andromeda saw was the ancient tapestry she knew was painted on her Uncle Orion's study ceiling. She made a move to get up, but she found every part of her body that had been touched by the dust ached.

Gritting her teeth, and summoning the strength of the Black family that ran through her veins, she propped herself up.

She couldn't help but groan as she looked around. Curiously, all traces of the dust was gone, and the study looked somewhat darker. There was not a light in the office, and there was a blueish hue in the entire room.

"Bella! Cissy! Reggy! Siri! Sev!" she called out urgently to each of her friends, ignoring the biting pain and getting up to wake her friends.

They all had the same confused yet pained reaction as she did.

"Ow, Bewwa, my head huwts," whined Narcissa, who sounded on the brink of tears as her sister hauled her to her feet.

"I know, we're all hurt," Bella replied as she picked up her little sister in a very rare sign of sisterly affection.

"Bewwa I'm scawed," Narcissa choked out as she laid her head on her sister's shoulder, wetting it with tears.

"Cissy, don't cry. Proper pureblood girls don't cry," Bellatrix reminded but Narcissa was well past reason. What other three year old tossed into a whirling, burning tornado of dust wouldn't be inconsolable?

"Alright, let's take her to Aunt Druella," Regulus said when Narcissa's cries were starting to annoy everyone. Sirius looked at him incredulously.

"But, we'll get in so much trouble!" he complained.

Regulus stopped to give his older brother a look. "No, _we _won't get in trouble. _We'll_ just lie and _you _will get in trouble because _you _wanted to be the gobstone champion," he retorted, and with that, he threw open the study door and made his way down to the kitchen, followed by his cousins and new friend and a slightly stunned Sirius.

As they approached the dining room to shortcut into the kitchen, they heard quite a commotion.

"George pass the potatoes please,"

"Do that duck face again, Tonks,"

"Merlin! What does Fudge think he's doing?"

"I can't imagine what Hogwarts will be like this year now that _he's _back,"

Regulus looked over to Sirius and whispered, "Mum didn't say anything about visitors, right?"

Sirius merely shrugged, he was silently fuming at Regulus for wanting to tattletale just because of one little toddler who banged her head.

As she felt Narcissa start to quietly cry again, Bellatrix lost patience, and bearing legendary resemblance to her mother, Druella, she brushed past her younger cousin.

"Wait, Bella!" Regulus whisper-shouted at her, but it was too late, and Bellatrix pushed open the door.

Narcissa had closed her eyes and was trying to sleep through her pain, resting her head on her sister's back. She had almost succeeded when Bellatrix's shriek nearly made her deaf.

Narcissa jumped off her sister as if she had been burned. She looked up just in time to see her beloved sister fall to the ground, stiff as a board.

"Bella!" Andromeda shrieked and dropped to her knees by her elder sister's side.

Narcissa burst into tears at the sight of her jinxed sister, but the boys had an entirely different reaction.

Sirius swore savagely and without hesitation, he made a move to lunge at the nearest stranger.

"Siri, no!" Regulus shouted and he and Severus managed to grab the hot headed Sirius by the arms, restraining him from attacking the clearly_ dangerous _intruders.

Face full of fury, Sirius shouted more obscenities at the unknown intruders. "Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Sirius!" a sudden wail from Narcissa demanded attention from all of them. "Make it leave! Make it leave!" Narcissa wailed pointing at something over their shoulders.

Sirius spun on heel and was met face to face with the ugliest creature he had ever laid eyes on.

_It _was tall and was covered in scars, but that wasn't why Narcissa was bawling. It was impossible to miss and Sirius nearly fainted when he saw a jumping, unnatural, rather revolting looking fake eye.

But instead of fainting, Sirius did his best to calm down to study the scarred wizard's face and realized that the intruder was looking at him with the same look of shock that the other strangers wore.

"Regulus?" Sirius' head snapped towards where the voice had come from. After some searching he found himself looking at a young man with shaggy hair and an incredulous look on his face.

"This is impossible," the man muttered to himself, falling back into his chair, face white as if he had seen a ghost.

"_Sirius_? What's going on? Who are they?" asked a boy with round glasses.

"It's me," The entire room was silenced so abruptly, little Narcissa wondered who had cast the _silencio _charm. The tension was thick as honey and no one dared speak.

Young Sirius trembled, "Wh–who are you?" he asked the man who had spoke. He found himself reluctantly beginning to see the similarities between the two of them.

"I am Sirius Black," the man replied, and Regulus fainted behind them.

Ignoring his brother, Sirius didn't break his gaze towards his older counterpart and his eyes bored into the older man.

"Who are you?" asked the man who was supposedly _also _Sirius Black.

Sirius swallowed. "My name is Sirius Black," he replied, thanking Merlin his voice came out steady.

"What day is it?" he asked faintly, before the intruders could reply. He had a theory, a suspicion, and he wanted to clear it before he fainted, as he felt his knees going weak.

Looking straight back at him, the older Sirius said, "Tuesday, but the year is 1995,"

Sirius, instead following his brother, merely collapsed on the ground eyes, wide and confused. Andromeda raced over to her cousin, while Narcissa and Severus merely looked lost.

Just then, another voice joined the conversation, "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Bellatrix had awakened.

Sirius, trembling like a leaf in the fall, turned to face his favorite cousin. "Bella, I think that dust thing did more than just knock out the lights," he began.

Bellatrix, impatient, sore from getting stunned, and confused about the strangers in their home, put her hands on her hips and glared at her cousin.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're in the future, Bella," Sirius managed to say before he followed Regulus' actions and fainted. As the reality of their now-unconscious friend's statement sunk in, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix also fell over, fainted in exhaustion and shock, joining the two brothers.

Severus looked around at his collapsed friends and back at the strangers. He was trembling more than he had when he had been the target of his father's drunken rage.

"I'm not going to pass out," he said with a shaky voice. A slight look of humor passed over some of the strangers' faces but Severus didn't see anymore before he too blacked out.

**Ü**

**Be Awesome ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Sorry for the slow update, I have no excuse except that I'm a terrible updater. :'( Meh heh, sorry. Anyway this chapter is two times longer than the one before it. Yeah, and Narcissa surprises everyone! Anyway, read on my good friends, read on. *laughs merrily before running away sheepish she ever did such a thing***

About two hour passed before the first child came around. Bellatrix looked around, dazed as memories flooded back to her.

She was in the bloody future. She was suddenly aware of her heart hammering in her chest and she felt dizzy as she breathing became more and more rapid.

"Hey, hey, calm down or you'll pass out again," Bellatrix's gaze snapped up and she found herself staring at two identical wizards with fiery red hair.

She jumped, "Who are you? Where am I?" she questioned.

"Well, I'm Gred and this bum here is Forge," said one of the redheaded twins with a barely concealed grin playing on his face.

"And you are in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," finished the other who was also smirking.

Bellatrix frowned as she looked from 'Gred' to 'Forge', silently wondering if they were laughing at her. Did she have something on her face? "What? What is the Order of the Phoenix? What is going on?"

'Gred' opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the gruff voice of the eyeball scar man that had hexed Bellatrix when she had first opened the door. How did she know who hexed her? She knew because the moment she had opened the dining room door, she only saw a lone, plastic eyeball twitch before the wearer's jinx had hit her.

"That's enough! If we let you two talk more you'd spill our location and worse. Our little _guest _answers _our_ questions," the scarred man said rather roughly.

Bellatrix glared back at him. "If you think I don't know where I am, you are _very_ mis-tak-en," she said, taking care to properly pronounce the last word. Her mother would be horrified if she caught Bellatrix speaking like a savage.

"Well if you know what's good for you, you'd keep your mouth shut, listen and answer our questions," the wizard returned.

Bellatrix bit her lip to suppress her anger. Showing one's emotions was not only pathetic but also a big no-no for proper pureblood women, a fact that Druella had drilled into Bellatrix and her sisters.

At that moment, the dining room doors flew open and many unidentifiable people flooded into the room in a muddle of noise and confusion.

"Dumbledore," the eyeball man acknowledged a new bearded wizard with a nod.

Bellatrix frowned. The name 'Dumbledore' sounded vaguely familiar. Where had she heard it before?

When the 'Dumbledore' saw her, his face grew into a very serious and alarmed expression.

He gave 'eyeballs' a nod and said, "Wake them," inclining his head to gesture to Bellatrix's family and new friend.

Bellatrix slammed down the rising panic in her mind and watched somewhat calmly as a few wizards and witches tapped her friends' faces and muttered some sort of waking spell.

Bellatrix watched as each of their eyes slid open as if they had just been waking from a deep sleep full of good dreams.

Sirius jumped the moment he had gotten up and had a good look around.

"Bella! What happened?" The addressed cousin merely shrugged–could she really do any more?

Before they could start a conversation, Eyeballs clunked his walking club on the ground and to her greatest surprise, Bellatrix could swear she felt the smallest rumble beneath her.

"Alright! All of you listen to Dumbledore here, he knows best!" Eyeballs shouted.

The man–Dumbledore–took a seat before the six children and gave them a small smile.

"Now children, I just wish to clear up some misunderstandings. First off, I do not know exactly how you six came to be here, or how to send you back to your time. But for now, let me refresh you all on where you are. You all are in 12 Grimmauld Place, as you know it, Sirius and Regulus' home. The year is 1995 and this home is being used as the headquarters for an organization named the Order of the Phoenix,"

The children shared glances with each other as they took this all in.

"This Order was recreated to protect _all_ from a returned dark wizard by the name of Voldermort. He is the most powerful dark wizard of all time and believes that all blood traitors, half bloods, and muggle-borns are not to be a part of the wizarding community,"

Andromeda interrupted, "So you are the bad guys?" her question was met with immediate reactions.

"No, no, no! We're the _good _guys. Voldermort's the evil one!" exclaimed a hotheaded red head to Dumbledore's left.

"How is that possible? He's doing the right thing, how can he be evil?" Young Sirius asked, joining in on the conversation.

Present-Sirius looked from Andromeda to Sirius with incredulous looks. "How could you think that? Especially you two!"

The two cousins shared a look of confusion at older-Sirius' statement. 6-year-old Sirius shrugged, and Andromeda mirrored the action.

"So? What are we supposed to do now? Future or not, we have lives! What will our parents say? And Uncle Orion! And–oh, no! What in Merlin would Aunt Walburga say?" Andromeda exclaimed, getting more and more panicked by the second.

Just then, Dumbledore brightened and his eyes seemed to almost twinkle. "I can help put your worries to rest there, little Andromeda,"

Andromeda frowned at the older man. First off, she wondered, how did this man know her name? Maybe he knew her future self, like Sirius, but second off, how could he help with Aunt Walburga?

"I will help you with your aunt later, but for now, I do believe we owe each other some introductions," Dumbledore smiled as the rest of the wizards and witches–some very young looking–sat opposite of the six children.

"Who would like to go first now? Don't be shy, all of you," Dumbledore kindly encouraged looking straight into Bellatrix's eyes.

Said child quickly averted her gaze. For some reason she couldn't look the man in the eye.

"I'll go," Bellatrix looked up at the sound of her cousin's voice. She held back a snort when she saw Sirius' brave face. He was so confident she sometimes joked that he would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well, I'm Sirius, but everyone calls me Siri, and I'm six years old, and you should all call me Siri too or else everyone will confuse me with other-me, and I'm the life and soul of my group and the king of gobstones and Daddy and Mummy's favorite and Bellatrix's boss!" he exclaimed cheerily.

Immediately Bellatrix shot her cousin a deadly glare, and he sent her a wave.

On the other end of the table, Regulus' hurt expression went unnoticed even as he corrected his brother. "That's a run-on sentence Siri, you're not supposed to use to many 'and's',"

Sirius merely stuck his tongue out at his bookworm brother.

"I'll go next!" Bellatrix all but shouted, determined not to let her cousin get the best of her in anything.

"I'm Bellatrix, I'm seven and I'm the _oldest_! Yeah, um and _I'm _the queen of gobstones, and Siri is _not _my boss and I'm engaged to Babistan Lostronge!" she said in a rush.

Once more, a sibling corrected the introducing child.

"Rabastan Lestrange for goodness sake, Bella! Can't you even remember the name of the man you're going to marry one day?" Andromeda sighed in exasperation.

"I don't have to remember his blasted name! I just need to know it for the damn wedding, then I'll never need to remember his name!" Andromeda simply rolled her eyes.

Neither noticed that the room had become deadly silent as the Order members deadpanned at Bellatrix, completely blown away at the idea that You-Know-Who's right hand woman was sitting in front of them, only seven years old and completely unaware of her future actions.

"I'll go then," she said, bravely stepping up. "My name is Andromeda Black, second child of Druella and Cyprus Black. I'm engaged to Lucius Malfoy and I–,"

Her introduction was interrupted when a few Order members choked and spat out their drinks that had been conjured early on.

"You're engaged to Malfoy!? But I thought–," a female redhead from Dumbledore's far right's exclamation was cut off by the headmaster.

"Now, now, Ms. Weasley, you should know by now that nothing stays constant over time, and you are interrupting," he kindly reprimanded.

The 'Ms. Weasley' blushed a shade redder than her fiery hair and nodded. Andromeda took this as her cue to resume speaking.

"As I was saying, I am engaged to Lucius Malfoy who–by the way–, happens to be _very _rich," she continued in a tone that expressed her slight irritation.

Another redhead (Merlin, was there no end to them?) mumbled under his breath, "And we all know that money's all that you lot care about,"

Andromeda immediately took offence but she did nothing but purse her lips, an action that was amazingly mature for her age.

"I think that's all _you lot _will need to know about me, so I'll let Regulus take over from here," she all but spat at the Weasley. Said boy looked rather surprised at the snap but he didn't say a word.

Regulus was alarmed at being addressed so abruptly but he managed to conceal his emotions fast enough so they weren't noticed. Gathering his wits amongst himself and silently cursing Andromeda for putting him on the spot, and thanking her for he would never have spoken up without her, he spoke his well-rehearsed introduction.

"My name is Regulus Black, son of Orion and Walburga of the house of Black. I am five years and Sirius' younger brother. I very much like reading–,"

At this remark, a rather bushy haired young girl seemingly perked up but her joy was immediately smothered by Regulus' next comment.

"–I also support the purist ideas that muggle-borns, half-bloods, humans with animal or beast descent, and any blood traitors should not be allowed to be a major role in the Wizarding Community," he stated coolly. "Now, Severus, you can go ahead," his voice sounded strangely unlike a five year old's tone, the Order members observed. For all their observations were worth, all of the children sounded extremely mature for their ages with the exception of Sirius, of course.

All eyes turned to the most quiet boy of the six past-children. His face was covered with dark black hair and he was leaning into the corner of the room, the shadow of a shelf shading himself from others' eyes. He moved so little, it seemed that he was trying to become a part of the wall, which the child wished nothing more could happen. He absolutely hated the tension and the rising fear in his mind.

"M-my na-name is Sev-severus. I-I'm f-five," he stuttered, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice. He cursed himself for his inability to steady his voice and consequently shrunk deeper into the corner.

Thankfully, the man called Dumbledore seemed to understand Severus' fear and quickly accepted the introduction and moved on to Narcissa, despite the many stares Severus was receiving. A certain hook nosed, greasy haired man was staring at Severus with such intensity that Severus felt that he was standing before his father, on a suicidal mission.

"And who are you, my dear?" Dumbledore inquired politely as Narcissa eyed him.

"My name iz Nawcissa!" she exclaimed. Her baby talk caught the immediate attention from the Order Members and thankfully took away all the attention from Severus.

"Ya, I is thwee yeas owld. I is enn-gay-jed to Jaymes Pawter," she said slowly, but no one was paying attention to her word pronunciation.

"Did–did she just say she was engaged to James Potter?" asked an older Weasley who was wearing a ministry hat that looked tatty and worn.

The boy with glasses and messy hair had gone very pale by then and even Narcissa could see that all eyes were on her and the boy.

"Is there something wrong here?" Andromeda asked, confused by their reactions. Bellatrix was engaged to Rabastan, she was engaged to Lucius, and Narcissa was engaged to James. They were all to be respectable pureblood women so it made perfect sense that they were all engaged to soon-to-be respectable pureblood men.

**Ü**

**Be Surprised (cause there's no way you expected that last bit! Unless you're telepathic...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! So sorry for not updating in such a long while. *Bows ten times* Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Here's the next chapter. **

"Did–did she just say she was engaged to James Potter?" asked an older Weasley who was wearing a ministry hat that looked tatty and worn.

The boy with glasses and messy hair had gone very pale by then and even Narcissa could see that all eyes were on her and the boy.

"Is there something wrong here?" Andromeda asked, confused by their reactions. Bellatrix was engaged to Rabastan, she was engaged to Lucius, and Narcissa was engaged to James. They were all to be respectable pureblood women so it made perfect sense that they were all engaged to soon-to-be respectable pureblood men.

On the other side of the table, Sirius gripped the glasses boy and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"No, nothing's wrong Andromeda," he replied tightly.

Andromeda sniffed with a victorious air. She placed her hands on her hips and let the top off the anger she had been holding in, "Good, because for a moment there I _thought_, a very outrageous thought, that perhaps you and your friends might have adopted the ways of muggles and _mudbloods_ like filthy blood traitors," she said dangerously quiet.

Out of the three sisters, Bellatrix was the most aggressive, Narcissa was the most charming and social, but Andromeda was the best at sharp comments. So while Narcissa rarely got angry, when her elders sister grew angry, Bellatrix was quick to attempt an attack on the offender while Andromeda turned kind words to poison. Both were hostile and beasts at best when angry.

"Yes, now, Ms. Andromeda, I would feel much better if you were to refrain from using such unladylike words in this manner. Now, with introductions all over, I will stay loyal to my promise and take you to see Walburga," Dumbledore intervened before Andromeda or Sirius could speak up, thus elevating their conflict.

Quickly Bellatrix and Regulus jumped to their feet, eager to get out of the room's tense atmosphere. They brushed past a still-seething Andromeda and followed Dumbledore out the dining room, but the rest of the children remained. Andromeda as well, who seemed to be rooted to the spot, glaring at her cousin's future self.

"Aren't you going with them?" asked one of the red heads, Andromeda had lost count of how many there were.

She stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, I need to stay here with Narcissa,"

Said child bounced in her seat happily. "Yea, and I is not goin' to see Walbuwga because I wike my eaws,"

"Narcissa you sound like a house elf," Andromeda reprimanded coldly, but she seemed to have simmered down greatly from her last outburst and Narcissa barely heard her.

Siri rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh, poor Andromeda, got her knickers in a twist," he teased.

Andromeda sharply inhaled and shot a killer glare at her cousin. He merely laughed merrily before reaching over from his chair and ruffled Narcissa's blonde locks.

"What Narcissa means to say –and I agree fully–is that mum can be very loud. _Very _loud. And so, we, being the smart ones, have decided to keep our ears and have opted not to go see Walburga," he explained to the remaining Order 'members' who looked like mere children not much older than themselves in his opinion.

Narcissa bobbed her head and bounced in her chair to show her agreement.

"Soooo," Sirius drawled, "Did anyone of us have kids yet?" Andromeda winced at his lack of tact.

The redheads, the bushy haired girl, and the boy with bad eyesight deadpanned at Sirius.

Andromeda sighed dejectedly and took a seat. "Oh Siri, one day your straightforward words and ignorant tongue will get us killed," she muttered aloud, but Sirius paid no attention and eagerly looked at the Order Members before them.

"Well…," one of the redheads began, "Andromeda is Tonks' mum, I think, and Narcissa is definitely Draco's mum,"

Andromeda felt her stomach lurch nervously while Sirius jumped up in applaud.

"Good, that's jolly good! Good ol' Andy gets a baby name Tonks, though I'm not sure why in Merlin's name Lucius would name him that. And Narcissa! Narcissa dear, you have a baby named Draco!" Sirius proclaimed excitedly.

Narcissa giggled and clapped her chubby hands together happily, though she probably had no idea as to what was going on.

"Good of James to follow our naming tradition. I always knew he was a good chap, by the look of him. I'd love to head him on in a game of Quidditch, if only mum would stop fussing about his hair," Sirius' loud voice had not decreased in volume at all, but it was evident that he had begun to talk to himself.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Narcissa with a sigh. She made a mental note to give Sirius a good smack upside the head for sending them to the future.

**Ü**

**Be Happy**


End file.
